


Take Me... (You Belong To Me...)

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Belonging, Bilbo also has a power kink, Bilbo has a praise kink, Bilbo is embarrassed but so on board, Bilbo just really wants to belong to Thorin..., Bilbo may just have a wee bit of an oral fixation..., Capes make great blanets, Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate use of Thorin's titles..., M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Thorin, RP Based fic, Rimming, we were drunk when we wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin have been steadily falling for one another since the company left the Shire, and with an offhand comment from Kili, things have finally been nudged in the right direction...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Take Me... (You Belong To Me...)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! I found Hobbit porn that me and Skip wrote ages ago on an RP and we totally forgot about posting it here so, I went back and vaguely cleaned it up a bit, although honestly I think we were drunk when we wrote this one lol, and we were also still mostly writing separate posts for our characters, so it's a bit less smooth flowing than some of out later colab stuff...
> 
> I mostly did Bilbo's parts and Skip mostly did Thorin, although there's still a bit of mixed/co written stuff in there but it was one if the earlier things we did, where we were still trying to work out the best style or way of writing together for RP or whatever for us.
> 
> Mostly it was just an excuse to write Thorin/Bilbo smut, because we were bored and felt like it and nobody ever wants to actually leave their clothes on for more than about two seconds lol.
> 
> Proofreading is shit, because after about the first 20 minutes I honestly couldn't be fucking bothered so, eh. Coppied this basically directly from RP so, weird fucking paragraphing and shit abounds! Cause I cut some of the longer ones in half to make it a bit less crammed together with super ass long paragraphs lol. The next two I think are more smoothly written, at least the last one is, but eh. Drunk boredness ahoy! Lol.
> 
> Also somehow Bilbo turned into a giant fucking subby slut for Thorin and I stg I'm not even sorry lol.
> 
> Kili's comment isn't actually in here cuz our friend is doing him but, he basically made a comment about Thorin having become "fond" of Bilbo, and Bilbo got embarrassed and Kili got a bit told off for making him embarrassed. And then things happened lol.

Thorin gave Kili a look before turning back towards Bilbo and going over to the flustered Hobbit, placing a hand at his back and steering him off, away from the others. "Apologies for my nephew..." The Dwarf King said, rather much more softly now than he had been only a moment ago. "He should not have said anything quite so blatantly... I had not wanted you to be embarrassed... Incidentally, I have indeed grown quite fond of you, Master Baggins..." Thorin said, with a fond smile.

Bilbo let out a tiny squeak when Thorin placed his hand at his back, the dwarfs palm wide and hot across his back and the Hobbit felt his face heat again as Thorin led him away from the others... When Thorin confirmed that what Kili had said was indeed true Bilbo got, if at all possible, even redder and more flustered. All the things he'd been trying to ignore since this morning were suddenly much less easy to push aside... "I... I think... I've become... Quite fond of you too..." The Hobbit quietly, stutteringly admitted, not quite able to actually look Thorin in the eyes.

Thorin gave his Hobbit a warm smile at that, reaching down with one hand to cup Bilbo's cheek gently, tilting the Hobbit's face up to look at him, Bilbo's eyes wide and shining with anticipation as the dwarf leaned down to press their lips together, kissing him gently but firmly. Bilbo let out a small, half squeak in his throat as Thorin kissed him, suddenly feeling warm and a bit tingly all over. It was impossible to ignore it now and, now that Thorin was actually kissing him he found he really didn't want to anymore.

Thorin pulled back slightly to look down at his Hobbit, a soft smile on his face as he gently caressed Bilbo's cheek with his thumb, and Bilbo felt his breath come short and catch in his throat as he looked up at Thorin, his hands trembling a little as he brought them up to rest on the Dwarfs chest. "Thorin..." He whispered quietly, his voice slightly shaky... Thorin leaned down again, just shy of actually kissing him again, simply gazing at him for a moment with a heated look in his eyes as he brought his other hand up to curl around the back of Bilbo's neck as he closed the small amount of distance between them, fitting his mouth to Bilbo's again, kissing him with a fervour this time...

Bilbo let out a small, involuntary moan when Thorin kissed him again, harder this time, with a heat that had the Hobbit shaking in the kings hold, the hand at his neck hot and firm and Bilbo curled his fingers into Thorin's cloak as they kissed, liking the way that Thorin held him firmly and kissed him with an intent that was almost a claim.

When Thorin pulled back again Bilbo was flushed and panting slightly, shaking a bit in Thorin's hold and the dwarf gazed down at the Hobbit with a fire in his eyes that made Bilbo go weak in the knees and a heat curl in his belly, and he clenched his fingers more tightly into Thorin's cloak. Thorin squeezed his hand at Bilbo's neck slightly, in an affectionate gesture and Bilbo let out a sharp pant of breath at the little shiver of want that went through him... When Thorin spoke it was in a low, gravelly voice, full of desire and want. "I would not press you for anything you are not yet ready to give, my little burglar, but I find myself wanting more than anything to take you to my bed, so to speak..." The Dwarf King admitted and Bilbo felt a hot flush go through him, heat curling in his gut at Thorin's words, his breath coming short and fast, body trembling under Thorin's gaze as the dwarf looked at him like he wanted to devour him...

Bilbo had never been looked at that way before. Not by anyone. Not ever. He was nothing special. Just a simple Hobbit... He was neither fair and beautiful like the elves, nor rugged and handsome as some men. He was small and soft and altogether rather ordinary, even by Hobbit standards... And yet. Here was Thorin, King Under the Mountain, looking at him like he was the most desired thing in all the world. Bilbo was confused, and flattered and, if he was honest, a tiny bit apprehensive... Apprehensive, but entirely sure that this is what he wanted. He wanted whatever Thorin would give him, and he wanted it now. "I... Think... I would like that... Very much..." The Hobbit breathed out, still trembling slightly in Thorin's hold as he looked up at him with eyes wide with desire, and nervousness and trust... He trusted that Thorin would not do anything to hurt him...

Thorin felt a flame rise in his belly at that, and he looked down at the little creature trembling in his arms before suddenly sweeping him off his feet and carrying him away from the rest of the camp to a more secluded spot behind some trees where there was soft grass and shelter from the elements. Thorin put him down for a moment, removing his thick cloak and laying it out on the ground, pulling Bilbo into his arms again and gently but firmly pressing him to lay back on his cloak.

Bilbo gasped slightly when Thorin suddenly picked him up, sweeping him into his arms and carrying him off, and the Hobbit had to admit he rather liked the feel of Thorin holding him like this. The dwarf was strong and commanding, but still altogether gentle and considerate, and it made Bilbo ache in a way that he'd not felt before... His gut curled with heat and a need for Thorin to take him, and claim him as his own... He'd never felt this way before in his life, but he wasn't going to question it now, while he was being swept up in Thorin's warm, strong embrace.

When Thorin pressed him back into his cloak the Hobbits breath caught in his throat at the sight of the Dwarf King kneeling above him, strong and proud, and looking at him with a heat in his gaze that promised a world of passion. It made him tremble with want beneath Thorin and Bilbo wriggled a bit where he lay, his breath shallow and harsh, his eyes wide and shining with anticipation and need.

Thorin gazed down at his little Hobbit, who was looking back at him with a heat of his own, a strange sort of mix of both innocence and desire... The Drawf King leaned down slightly, having settled himself between his Hobbits legs and ran his hand slowly down Bilbo's chest, stroking back up and beginning to open his vest and shirt, quickly divesting the little Hobbit of his top layers, baring soft, smooth flesh for his appraisal and Thorin raked his gaze over him again, stroking the side of his face, his neck, down over his chest, across his abdomen. The Hobbit's skin was soft and warm, and Thorin suddenly wanted to taste him, leaning down to follow the path of his hands with his mouth, licking, nipping and sucking his way down to the edge of Bilbo's pants.

Bilbo was shivering with anticipation as Thorin removed his vest, shirt and coat, laying under the dwarfs gaze with a slight tinge of apprehension as his flesh was bared, knowing he was still nothing special... Any doubts he'd had about Thorin wanting him were quickly dismissed however, as the dwarf was still looking at him with that hungry gaze and Bilbo squeaked a little and breathed heavily as Thorin ran his hands over him, his touch hot and heavy, and slightly rough from years of fighting, but still gentle as though afraid he'd hurt him.

When Thorin leaned down and ran his tongue over his neck Bilbo let out a soft cry, trembling again beneath him as the King Under the Mountain trailed lines of hot fire down his body, tasting his soft flesh as though he were a fine meal that ought to be savoured... There was heat and desire curling through him in waves now and the Hobbit clenched his fingers in Thorin's cloak tightly as his body arched up into the dwarfs mouth, involuntarily.

Thorin let out a small, pleased growl as Bilbo arched up into his touch saw and he looked up at him as he began working on removing his Hobbits pants, his voice a low, rough purr as he said hotly; "So responsive, aren't you little one...? I must say, it pleases me greatly..." Thorin reached up to trace his hand over Bilbo's throat and chest again as he worked his pants and undergarments off, leaving his little Hobbit naked in front of him, and Thorin had to admit he looked beautiful spread out beneath him, hot and flushed and trembling with want, his eyes wide and bright and so very open, and trusting...

There was a vulnerability about him that made Thorin at once want to peotect him from all harm and, at the same time only made him all the more eager to devour him. Thorin stroked a hand down Bilbo's thigh, gently but firmly, his fingers playing over the Hobbits hip as he took in the sight of him. Thorin thought he was particularly well endowed, for someone of his size and the Dwarf King kept a heated eye contact with him as he wrapped his large palm around him, giving his length a few long, firm strokes.

Bilbo flushed hotly at Thorin's words and the look of raw 'want' that the Dwarf was giving him, and he trembled beneath the Dwarf's gaze and his hands as he was stripped naked and laid bare before Thorin, and for some reason the fact that Thorin was still fully clothes above him while he himself was now entirely naked and vulnerable, only served to make him quiver with lust and excitement... It was a heady feeling, to be spread out, prone beneath the Dwarf, while Thorin gazed down at him hungrily, stroked his large, rough hands over his skin and when Thorin stroked his hand over his thigh and hip, so very close to where he actually wanted it, Bilbo let out a soft breathless little moan. It very quickly turned into a wordless, breathy cry as Thorin's large hot hand closed around his length, stroking him firmly and Bilbo's thighs trembled with pleasure at the new but utterly wonderful sensations of having someone else - Thorin - touching him like this.

Thorin drank in the breathy little sounds his Hobbit was making under his hands, the way he quivered and arched, instinctively seeking more pleasure from Thorin's touch, and the Dwarf King gave him a heated look as he said lowly; "I would have you now, little Hobbit, if you would allow it..."

Bilbo whimpered slightly at Thorin's words and he nodded quickly, his voice high and breathless as he spoke; "Oh... Yes. Thorin... Please. I... I want that... Very much..." He admitted, still trembling with a burning heat low in his gut, and Thorin's low, gravelly voice was doing things to him that made him want to beg the King Under the Mountain to simply take him and have done with it. Thorin looked at him like he wanted to claim him as some kind of rare treasure, and Bilbo more than happy to give himself to him...

Thorin was more than pleased that the little Hobbit was apparently not at all recalcitrant or reluctant, despite most likely never having done this before. He was ridiculously responsive and Thorin wanted to hear more of his quiet, breathless little noises. Wanted to watch him shake apart under him as the King claimed his little burglar for his own... Thorin leaned down then to claim Bilbo's mouth in a rough, hot kiss full of intent and purpose as he worked on removing his own clothing, sitting back for a moment to divest himself of the rest of it, stroking his hand over his Hobbit's face gently before offering him his fingers to coat with saliva. "I have not oil with us this moment to ease my passage but, I promise you, I will not harm you, my little burglar..." Thorin assured him, softly.

Bilbo mewled softly into the rough, possessive kiss and he watched with a rapt fascination as Thorin undressed, his eyes tracing over the expanse of Thorin's chest and arms as they were revealed and he couldn't help lifting slightly shaking hands up to trace over the solid muscle, somewhat awed by how strong and firm he was and, when the dwarf divested himself of his pants Bilbo felt his mouth go dry at the sight of him in all his naked glory, his thick cock hanging proudly between his legs as he knelt over him, and the Hobbit had a brief moment of wondering just how, exactly, that was possibly going to fit where they both so obviously wanted it to, before Thorin spoke softly to him, reassuring him and Bilbo trusted that the Dwarf King knew what he was doing and indeed wouldn't hurt him.

The Hobbit leaned up slightly when Thorin held out his fingers for him and Bilbo drew them into his mouth with a slight whine, his eyes falling half closed as he curled his tongue around the thick digits, sucking them deeper into his mouth with a small whimper, making sure to coat them generously as he suddenly thought that, at some point, he really rather wanted to try this with Thorin's dick in his mouth.

Thorin sucked in a sharp breath at the way his little Hobbit sucked his fingers into his mouth with some fair amount of enthusiasm, a look of blissful pleasure on his round, flushed face as he licked and sucked at the digits as though he were enjoying a particularly good meal, soft little noises falling from his throat as he did so, and the Dwarf King couldn't help the inevitable image that sprung to mind of how beautiful Bilbo would look on his knees, giving the same loving treatment to Thorin's cock...

After a few moments Thorin eventually pulled his fingers gently free of his Hobbits mouth, stoking the side of his face with his other hand as he smiled down at him warmly, hunger still in his intense gaze. "If you look and sound this good with just my fingers in your mouth, then I'm definitely curious to see just how much better you'll look with my cock in place of them instead..." Thorin said with a rough, graveled voice. "But perhaps, not just now, as now I rather have other plans for you, little one..." He added in a low purr, shifting one hand down to gently but firmly part his Hobbits thighs a little further, tilting his hips up to expose his hole to Thorin's attentions and, though it wasn't something he did often, if at all, the King Under the Mountain couldn't actually resist the sudden urge to bend down slightly and run his tongue over Bilbo's entrance, licking his way inside and pressing deeply, curling his tongue against the Hobbits prostate as he hummed pleasantly at the sweet, musky taste of him.

Bilbo whined slightly when Thorin removed his fingers from his mouth and he flushed deeply at the Dwarf King's heated words, promising the very thing that he himself had just been thinking about. He was infinitely pleased to hear that Thorin most definitely planned on there being a next time to this, and he panted softly as Thorin pressed his thighs further apart and lifted him up slightly, leaving him vulnerable and exposed under the Dwarf, his fingers hot and firm against his skin and Bilbo shivered with a sort of anticipatory pleasure as Thorin looked down at him with an intense, lust filled gaze.

Bilbo squeaked in surprised pleasure when Thorin suddenly bent down and licked over his exposed hole, and he trembled in the Dwarf's hold as Thorin's tongue breached him a high, keening whine leaving him at the hot, wet feel of it, entirely alien and unfamiliar but so, so good...! Bilbo wriggled slightly beneath the Dwarf, canting his hips up in encouragement as Thorin licked into him deeper his warm tongue curling against something inside him that made Bilbo cry out with an intense mind numbing pleasure, his hands coming up to grip at Thorin's strong, muscular arms as he tossed his head back exposing his throat to the Dwarf King, his thighs shaking where Thorin had rested them over his strong, broad shoulders.

Thorin drank in the high, needy little sounds coming from his Hobbit as he wet his passage, infinitely pleased at how utterly responsive he was and how obviously he was enjoying the Dwarf's attentions. Thorin continued with his ministrations until he had Bilbo squirming and writhing beneath him before finally pulling back, gazing down at the little creature panting and whining under him, his head thrown back, exposing his soft pale throat in a display of complete abandon and trust. Thorin stroked a soothing hand down his side as he brought his hand up to Bilbo's now slicked entrance, reaching his other hand out and tilting his Hobbits face up to look at him as he said hoarsely; "You are a beautiful sight to behold, Bilbo Baggins, and I look forward to the moment when I am finally inside you..." With that, the Dwarf slowly and carefully pressed the tip of his first finger into the Hobbit, twisting and stroking gently, patiently working him open enough to take a second, pressing in next to the first and repeating the process of stretching his little Hobbit out enough to take him, curing his fingers against Bilbo's prostate every so often just to watch the way the little creature arched and whined beneath him.

Bilbo was panting and writhing blissfully by the time Thorin eventually pulled back, his eyes half closed and glazed over with lust and he whimpered slightly as Thorin ran a hand softly down his side before tilting his face up to look at the Dwarf King and, a small shiver went through him at Thorin's words of praise. "Thorin..." Bilbo's voice was high and breathless as he spoke. "Thorin, please..." The little Hobbit whined needily and he moaned quietly when he felt the tip of one of Thorin's fingers pressing into him, the feeling odd and a little intense at first but, true to his word, Thorin was careful not to hurt him, working his finger in slowly and carefully and, by the time he'd managed to get it all the way inside of him Bilbo was whining and panting and wriggling beneath him, trying to press himself back onto Thorin's thick, hot finger and when the Dwarf King pressed in a second one the Hobbit keened softly, moaning at how wonderfully full he felt with Thorin working him open, stretching him out to take his impressive cock, his whole body trembling as Thorin's fingers kept brushing over that spot inside him that made him see stars...

Thorin continued working his little Hobbit open thoroughly, the completely shameless noises he was making and the way his flushed face contorted in pleasure making the Dwarf's cock twitch in anticipation, aching to finally bury himself inside him, to claim him fully... When Thorin decided that Bilbo was finally ready enough to take him the Dwarf King removed his fingers carefully, licking the palm of his hand and reaching down to stroke his own cock a few times, coating it with saliva before moving over his little Hobbit and positioning himself at his entrance. "Just relax, little one." Thorin said soothingly before beginning a slow, steady push in. The Dwarf groaned lowly as Bilbo's tight heat closed around him, drawing him in and he leaned down to capture the Hobbits mouth in a hot, possessive kiss as he gently rocked his hips into him, pulling back a little before pressing himself deeper into Bilbo's willing body.

Bilbo whined slightly when Thorin removed his fingers but it quickly turned to a breathless, heavy panting when he felt the Dwarf line himself up with his now stretched hole and, at Thorin's instruction to relax Bilbo let out a long breath, doing just that, relaxing his trembling body underneath his King as much as he could... The Hobbit arched and cried out in a broken sounding moan when he felt Thorin finally, 'finally' press into him and his head fell back onto Thorin's cloak as his breaths became harsh and ragged, high mewling and whining sounds leaving him constantly now in a litany of pleasured noises. He felt so hot and full as Thorin slid inexorably deeper into him, a strange, pleasant ache thrilling up his spine as the Dwarf King seated himself deep inside him, his thick cock rubbing constantly against that wonderful spot inside him that made his whole body tingle and white flash behind his eyes and, Bilbo keened loudly when Thorin started rocking his hips a bit, the friction making him tremble and arch beneath his King in a blissful ecstasy.

Thorin growled slightly as he bottomed out, stilling his movements for a few moments, just reveling in the feeling of being inside of his little burglar, leaning down to capture Bilbo's mouth with his in a rough, hot kiss, pressing his tongue in insistently to taste his sweet earthy flavor as he started moving, slowly rocking his hips into his little Hobbit, his arms bracketing Bilbo's head as he slid out of him almost all the way so that just the tip of him was resting inside before pushing himself back in quickly and firmly, a low groan leaving his throat that was muffled by Bilbo's mouth as he kissed him deeply.

Blibo moaned softly at the feel of having Thorin so deeply inside him and he curled his legs around the Dwarf's waist, his arms clinging to his neck as Thorin kissed him hotly and he opened his mouth to his King all too willingly, letting Thorin claim him this way as well... Bilbo rocked his hips back slightly as he grew accustomed to Thorin and when the Dwarf pulled almost all the way out he whimpered slightly, only to give a short, sharp cry of extasy as his Dwarf King shoved back into him and his back arched, his fingers curled tightly in Thorin's hair as he shook and moaned into his mouth.

Thorin growled slightly in pleasure at the way Bilbo arched into him, swallowing his cries as he started up a steady deep rhythm, taking his little Hobbit hard and fast now that he was sure Bilbo could take it... He was honestly amazed at how well his Hobbit took him, how easily he had slid inside and how utterly, delightfully responsive he was.

Bilbo clung to Thorin desperately as the Dwarf thrust into him, incoherent and dazed with pleasure, mewls and moans and whimpers leaving him as he tried to meet his Kings movements, unable to do much more that just lay back and hang on for the ride as Thorin claimed him, hard and fast and altogether perfect...

Thorin growled a bit at the delightful stream of pleasured noises coming from his Hobbit, reveling in the feel of the little creature writhing beneath him, clinging to him, his tight hot hole squeezing around him as though trying to keep him in and Thorin knew it wouldn't be too long before he came, what with the way Bilbo arched and cried into him, desperately seeking more.

Bilbo whimpered at the sound of Thorin's growl, the low possessive sound making his cock twitch with pleasure. He felt so full, and so completely surrounded by Thorin, the dwarfs weight over him warm and wonderful and safe... He truly did feel like he belonged to Thorin like this, with his Dwarf King moving deep inside him and leaning over him, claiming his mouth with his own, his strong arms hemming him in, Bilbo's legs curled tightly around his strong waist. He loved how much larger and stronger than himself Thorin was, how easily his King took control and commanded him with his powerful body, Thorin's name now falling from his lips like a mantra or a prayer... "Thorin! Oh, Thorin!" His voice was high and breathless, and Bilbo was lost to the sensation of Thorin moving inside of him, taking him for his own...

Thorin groaned lowly into his Hobbits neck at the sound of his name falling from Bilbo's lips with such rapture and he sped up his thrusts a bit, reaching one hand down between their bodies to wrap around the Hobbits length, stroking him firmly with his thrusts, moving to suck at the expanse of soft pale flesh of Bilbo's neck where he had exposed it to him, nipping slightly at a pointed ear as he husked out; "I won't be long for finishing now, my little burglar. Soon you shall be marked as mine in every way." The King promised, his movements faltering slightly as he got nearer his release.

Bilbo keened loudly when Thorin's large hot hand wrapped around him and started stroking, mewling as his Dwarf King sucked deep marks into his throat for all to see, gasping slightly as he felt his teeth nipping at his ear, his fingers tightening in Thorin's hair as the Dwarf spoke lowly to him, the hot, possessive words going straight to his cock and making heat curl in his belly at the thought of Thorin filling him up even more, truly claiming him in every way possible. "Thorin! Oh! Yes! Yes, please...! Thorin! Take me...! Fill me up! Make me yours...! Thorin! Please!" He cried, completely beyond knowing or caring what he was saying, aware of only the pleasure of having Thorin's length inside him, his mouth on him, his hand working his cock expertly...

It wasn't long before the onslaught of intense pleasure became too much and he arched his back and let out a plaintive wail as he came hard, his eyes falling shut as his head fell back even further, his hands clenched in Thorin's hair, heels digging into his back as he made a mess of both of their chests, white flashing behind his eyes as his mind blacked out for a second, shaking and panting and moaning underneath Thorin's strong body, clinging the his King in the hopes it might somewhat ground him as he broke apart under Thorin in all the best ways.

Thorin growled and bit down slightly as he felt his Hobbit's walls contract around him, his tight little hole clenching down around him as though to try and draw him in further and, that, coupled with the way Bilbo was literally begging for him to put his seed in him had Thorin's own release slamming into him only a few thrusts later, a low gutteral groan leaving him as he shifted his hands to his Hobbit's hips, pulling Bilbo down flush against him as he shoved himself in as deep as he could go, holding himself there as he spilled his seed inside his little Hobbit, biting lightly at his neck as he leaned over him, rocking his hips slightly as his cock twitched inside him, pushing his essence as deep into Bilbo as he possibly could, claiming him, marking him, possessing him.

Bilbo let out a breathless little mewl as he felt Thorin press deep, feeling his hot thick seed coating his insides, canting his hips up a little to take Thorin's essence deeper, wordlessly urging him to press further into him, his ass clenching around Thorin's huge cock milking him for every drop, his hands scrabbling at the Dwarf's shoulders now, his legs clenched tightly around Thorin's waist effectively holding him inside.

Thorin growled possessively at Bilbo's throat, a strange sort of lustful pride going through him at the way his little Hobbit tilted his hips up, encouraging his seed to trickle even further into his little body, filling him up and marking him so, so very deeply... "You are mine now, my little burglar... And I should let nobody else have you..." Thorin husked lowly.

Bilbo shivered pleasantly under Thorin, mewling quietly at his possessive words, a wonderful warm feeling of belonging curling though him and the Hobbit nodded quickly as he breathed out; "Yes... Thorin, Oh! Yours... Only yours..." Bilbo thought he quite liked the idea of belonging to Thorin, and no one else. The Dwarf King made him feel warm and safe, and being with him made the keen ache of missing the Shire lessen considerably as Bilbo suspected that just maybe, perhaps he was actually starting to think of Thorin as home now too....

Thorin rumbled happily at hearing his little Hobbit confirm his claim without even a single hesitation, his words soft and happy, and Thorin wondered what he'd done to get lucky enough to find this wonderful, gentle, kind hearted little creature who had given himself to the Dwarf King all too willingly... Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo again, softly this time, deeply as he slowly reluctantly pulled himself out of his now wet and stretched little hole.

Bilbo whined when Thorin pulled out of him, feeling suddenly empty without his Dwarf King inside him and he gave a slight little moan at the feel of Thorin's thick seed still resting deep inside him... Though Thorin had pulled out of him, Bilbo had made move to lower his hips or make himself decent. He was filthy and debauched, filled with his King's cum, entirely shameless under Thorin's gaze and he really couldn't bring himself to care at all right now. Not one bit... Bilbo finally shifted himself, carefully, moaning softly at the feel of Thorin's seed shifting inside him as he moved, clenching his muscles as much as he could to try and keep it all in as he gazed up at Thorin, hazily before suddenly leaning forward to swipe his tongue through the mess he'd made of Thorin's chest, glancing up at him with hooded eyes as he licked up his own release from his Dwarf's chest, cleaning him thoroughly with his tongue.

Thorin didn't fail to notice the way his Hobbit seemed to be trying to keep his seed inside as he moved and it made a flash of proud, possessive heat curl through him. As Bilbo leaned forward and began lapimg up his own seed from Thorin's chest the Dwarf hummed a little, happily, stroking his fingers through his Hobbit's soft, curly hair as the little creature gazed up at him with lidded eyes. "You truly are a remarkable little creature, Bilbo Baggins, and I am glad to have been allowed to claim you for my own..." Thorin said, huskily.

Bilbo sighed happily when he felt Thorin's large warm hand in his hair, petting him lovingly and he curled himself up against Thorin's strong, broad chest now that he had cleaned him up, simply wanting to lay with him and be held in his big strong arms for a while before they were inevitably forced to return to the others.

Thorin wrapped his arms around his little Hobbit as Bilbo curled up against him, content for now to steal a few, quiet moments with his little burglar before they returned to the rest of the company...


End file.
